


Renji Yomo X Reader | Heat |  *LEMON*

by Intuitive_Silence



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, RenjixReader, YomoxReader, renji yomo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intuitive_Silence/pseuds/Intuitive_Silence
Summary: Yomo's significant other walks in on him taking care of himself, things get pretty saucy from there.





	Renji Yomo X Reader | Heat |  *LEMON*

**Author's Note:**

> Very explicit sexual themes!

 

The words kept itching his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about it.

He felt a desperate need to release, his frustrations, his sexual depravity, all of it.

His head pounded, and his body became moist with sweat.

His testosterone was up the wall, his mind boggled.

Yomo knew that he desperately needed a release.

His throbbing manhood made that obvious. Renji hardly ever masturbated unless it was a dire need, and this was one of those situations that he never thought he would get.

 ** _"She won't be home for a little bit, maybe_** _ **I'll**_ _ **have time."**_ He thought as he walked to the bedroom.

He relaxed into their big bed, only after taking off all of his clothes that stuck to his body from the dampness.

Once he found himself comfortable, he gazed down at his penis, and there it stood. Tall and throbbing, hot and hard, desperately needing a release.

His hand wrapped around the base of his cock and have it a squeeze, moving his hand up and circling the tip.

Pleasure crawled up his spine, his skin erupted in goose bumps at the gentle satisfaction.

The slickness of his hand rapid hand movements on his dick created unique sounds that turned him on even more.

His eyes shut tight and his mind wandered to thinking about his beautiful girlfriend.

How beautiful her luxurious body was, how soft her skin was.

How her breasts perfectly fit in his hands.

He imagined her sitting on his throbbing dick, and moaning his name.

Lewd noises would escape her mouth as she rode him.

 **"(Y/n)..."** He whispered.

More perverted thoughts flooded his mind as he jerked himself faster.

His breathing increased, his chest rose and fell with determination.

How he wished she was on top of up, riding him at this very moment.

His dick tensed up at the thought.

His other hand reaches down to cup his balls, lifting them slightly to add more tension.

If (y/n) Where here she would be much more tighter, and warmer, and so much-

**"Ren? EH!** **I'M** **SORRY I** **DIDN'T** **KNOW!! "**

Renji's jaw dropped at what just happened.

Apparently, she had come home and opened the door and saw what he was doing.

What was he going to say? He has never been this embarrassed in his life.

He almost came too, but he stopped.

Her expression suddenly changed as she walked in all the way and shut the door behind her.

 **"Renji, are** **you** **okay?"** She asks seductively as if she knew what was going on.

She climbed on the bed as he shut his eyes tightly, a drop of sweat falling down his forehead.

He had a feeling she knew what was going on, but what was she about to do.

He was about to get up to get dressed before she put a hand on his chest and lightly pushed him back.

She pinned him down and slid her hand down his chest, all the way to his still pulsing cock.

**"You** **poor** **thing...I** **didn't** **know it was this bad."**

His eye opened as she wrapped a hand around him.

 **"You** **don't** **have** **to do this..mhm.."**  
He softly protested, but his hips denied his words and thrust into her hand.

His body shuddered at the sensation.

**"Just let me take care of you, love."**

He lied back, watching her with crimson cheeks as she wrapped a hand around his cock and trailed her tongue to the tip.

She wrapped her lips around him and swirled her tongue as he grit his teeth.

She took him deeper into her mouth, taking as much as she could until he heard a gagging sound.

For some odd reason it turned him on even more, and without instinct, he thrust his hips up.

She relaxed and brought her lips back up, before coming back down.

**"Please..** **don't** **work so hard.."** _*huff*_

He swallowed his words right when she began working faster. 

His hands find her hair as he feels his climax nearing.

He thrusts his hips up a few times, finally feeling his cum shoot out and into her mouth. He holds her head still, his cock throbbing and pulsing inside her.

Her right hand is on the bottom of his dick, tugging it and egging his pleasure on, milking every last drop.

He groans with tight eyes as he finishes.

Once done, he opens his eyes to see cum dripping down her chin and his dick in his lap.

This sight of her made blood start flowing to his penis again.

 **"I made a mess.."** He whispered.

She licked her lips and swallowed the remains.

He bit his lip as he sits up, pushing the back of her head towards him and capturing her lips.

He immediately wastes no time forcing his tongue into her mouth and caressing her.

He worships her in the best way possible, giving in to his neediness.

Their breathing becomes rapid, as he pulls her as close as he could in fear of her slipping away.

He slips a hand down to her glistening lips and runs a finger gently along her folds.

 **"** **You're** **so wet.."** He whispers,  latching onto her neck,  sucking,  licking and nibbling on her sweet spot.

She softly moans in his ear as he finger fucks her.

She grinds her hips into him as much as she could, whimpering, begging to feel more pressure.

He withdraws his fingers from her, only to have her thrusts her hips towards the loss of contact.

**"Renji! I was almo-"**

**"I want to try something."** He says, kissing her forehead and biting his lip.

Her innocent, confused face led him to whisper in her ear.

**"I** **want** **you to sit on my face.."**

Her cheeks dusted pink as she asked,  **"A-are you sure?"**

He lies on his back, laying his head down and tugging her hand. She moves up and sits on his chest.

**"** **Don't** **be scared. Come on."**

He holds her hips steady as she raises her body, hovering over his face.

His eyes that glued to her womanhood made her feel insecure.

He softly set her down as he stuck his tongue out.

He moans at the texture and warmth, the taste was like a drug.

His arms held her close as she moans and whimpers.

His tongue teases her clit, prodding and circling it, before diving back in.

His neck rolls as his face shakes, licking it like humans lick ice cream, savoring the taste before it dripped.

He sucks and nibbles, creating a wet mess.

**"Wait- I'm gonna- ah!"**

Ignoring her pleas, he focuses on her clit and abuses the nerves, teasing and stimulating it as much as he could.

Her moans aroused him so much, he felt as If he would come then and there.

Her walls clenched as she finally reached her own orgasm, moaning his name.

Once finished, she rolls off next to him, panting and out of breath.

 **"** **That** **wasn't** **so bad, was it?"** He asks, looking over at her, licking his lip.

**"** **You're** **a mess!"**

Her fluids covered his mouth area,  some around his cheeks and near his nose.

He then hovers over her, his arms and legs trapping her. His gray orbs take in her beautiful body.

He leans down, kissing her lips, brushing his tongue along her lower lip.

Once his tongue is inside, it becomes heated all at once. Their tongues automatically begin enveloping each other, saliva mixing to make them one.

His hardening length brushed against her lower lips, causing her to flinch, unprepared of what's to come.

 **"Do you want to keep going?"** He cautiously questioned. He only wanted her to be comfortable, her needs were always a priority before his. He could always take care of his needs if it came down to it.

 **"Yes please."** She responds breathlessly.

He hums in response as he holds his length, lining it up with her entrance.  
He softly prods it, preparing her slightly.

**"Okay,** **I'm** **gonna go in. "**

He shoves himself in all at once, hoping not to hurt her.

He clenched his teeth at the sudden feeling enveloping his throbbing cock, but he glances down to see her eyes shut tight.

 **"Hey, are** **you** **okay?"** He peppers her with kisses, concerned for her.

**"Yes,** **you're** **just** **so..big...I need a few** **seconds** **.."**

He feels heat rush to his face as he complies with her request.

 **"** **I'm** **sorry love, I'm** **so** **proud** **of you.** **You're** **taking** **it so good.."** he praised her,  kissing her forehead,  and enveloping her lips once more.

The feeling around him was unlike anything he could ever feel, the heated, tight, dampness squeezed him into oblivion.

She pushed her hips into him, signaling she was ready for him to move.

He eases himself out, before softly thrusting back in.

He hisses at the pleasurable sensation as she moans.

He pulls out, shoving back in, eventually picking up the pace.

The sounds of skin slapping, her legs over his shoulders, the smell of love and vanilla, only heightened the experience.

 **"You feel so good.."** he whispers, thrusting into her harder.

Her boobs ripple with every thrust, as did her body, he watched her like candy as he pounded into her.

**"F-faster Renji! Oh god!"**

He picked up the pace, to an inhumane speed.  His stamina was crazy enough to get him to do exceptionally well for excessive fucking.

**"You're squeezing me so tight!"**

He felt his release coming soon, not wanting to be first, he brings a hand down to furiously rub her clit.

 **"Come for me baby...Come on.."** he moans as he fucks her.

 **"Renji! Ah!"** Her moans caused him to work faster.

His hips snapped into hers harder and harder, until he felt her clench around him, tightening even more around his dick.

She came with a loud moan and shudder. Her body shook with desire as he continued pounding intj her, heightening her stimulation and pleasure.

He felt his climax coming as well, he quickly pulled out a rubbed himself in 2 pumps, causing him to shoot his cum on her stomach.

 **"(Y/n)..."** he moans as he cums all over her.

He collapses next to her, breathing heavily.

 **"** **That** **sure was** **something** **."** She chuckles looking over to him.

**"Yeah..it was very** **much** **needed.."**

**"I** **love** **you, so much. "** He admits, caressing her cheek with his finger.

 **"I love** **you** **too, Renji."** She whispers, holding his hand and kissing his fingers.

He smiles warm-heartedly at her before suggesting,  **"Let's go get** **cleaned** **up, we** **look** **like a** **hot** **mess."**  
  



End file.
